the_otter_guysfandomcom-20200214-history
Story
= '''The Story So Far''' Over the last several months The Otter Guys have had adventures that have taken them over vast stretches of [[Kortal]] and beyond. This will be my attempt at summarizing those adventures to the best of my ability, let me know if you remember any missing details. '''From Humble Beginnings''' Our story begins at the end of an already long journey. A covered wagon full of bleary-eyed travelers arrive in the village of [[Otterna]]. The town sits on the edge of the vast [[Strubian Marshlands]], to the north extends the verdant countryside of the [[Endolose Plains]] that descend gradually southward toward the swamp. As the passengers of the wagon entered the village they're greeted by clusters of old, thatch-roofed wooden houses on stilts in varying states of decay. Despite it being mid-day the streets of [[Otterna]] were completely devoid of activity. The wagon dropped the passengers at the local in and tavern, [[The Mossy Flagon]]. The establishment was completely empty aide from a stout, barrel-chested man behind the bar as well as [[Timonax Ringlios|Tim]] and [[Alastor Kleos|Alastor]]. As the other four party members enter the tavern the bartender, [[Elias Den]], greets them: "Oi! Ye must be the ones we sent fer! Don't look like much in the way of mercenaries to me, but I s'pose ya get what ya pay fer!" [[Elias Den|Elias]] informs the group that the Lord has stopped sending protection for the townspeople from the keep and there has been no reply from within despite their best efforts to get his attention and get the help they desperately needed. He also expressed his worry over Lady [[Alzena Ottern]] and their two sons, Alastair and the new-born, Torren. The lady was in fact [[Elias Den|Elias]]' own daughter, making the matter all the more personal for him. He then offers the group a reward of 3 otter furs, 3 alligator skins, 5 pounds of alligator jerky, and 180 gold in exchange for protection from the kobolds as well as investigating the keep and finding out what is going on with [[Lord Myron]]. The party agreed and they were offered a place to rest for the night. That first night, the adventurers were awoken in the middle of the night by screams and alarm bells. They emerged out onto the street to see a large and of kobolds raiding the town, led by their chief riding atop a warthog. [[Elias Den|Elias]] lent a helping had in the battle that ensued, the party dispatched the kobolds with only a few hiccups along the way. Afterward, the party made their way to the keep by way of a long forgotten escape tunnel from a more dangerous time. This information was given to them by [[Elias Den|Elias]] who had served Lord [[Myron Ott|Myron]]'s father. After making their way through the decrepit old tunnel, the group climbed up from under a large chest into a small dark room. Pushing on the wall opposite the chest revealed that the room was hidden behind a book case. The room they enter into is a study, the walls lined with several large bookcases, a desk, and a fireplace with two leather chairs. In one of these chairs sits Lord [[Myron Ottern]], A young slender man with slick chestnut colored hair and a thin mustache puffing on an ornate pipe. Taking the pipe from his lips he greeted the group without turning from the flames. "Welcome. We've been expecting you." Despite the groups attempts to get an explanation out of the lord he insisted on giving the adventurers a home-cooked meal before discussing what brought them to the keep. They sensed something strange about the lords demeanor but for the time being followed his lead. He led them to large dining hall and seated at the table were Lady [[Alzena Ottern]] and her two young sons. The group enjoyed a meal with the family, the lord deflecting their questions all the while, insisting that they get to know one another before proceeding with their business. After the meal, he led the party back to his study where he showed them his families collection of curiosities: * A Stone Eye * A Coin * A Wolf Mask * A Journal * A Small Hand Mirror * A Tuning Fork * A Holy Sun Amulet After showing the group this somewhat strange collection of relics, the lord told them that he is aware of what brings them to the keep and says that he cannot oblige the wishes of the townspeople because he is operating under the orders of the King in [[Strōl]]. He offered no further explanation and could not be convinced to change his mind on the matter. Despite the impasse he offered the group lodging for the night, saying he would have his guards escort them back to town in the morning. That night, the party awoke to the sound of screams and upon investigating they found the Lord attempting to murder his wife in his study. They swiftly intervened, just in time to spare the Lady's life, and once the Lord was killed his body quickly changed revealing a strange looking grey humanoid with indistinct features. In the aftermath the group decided to take the curiosities from the former lords study and then went back to [[The Mossy Flagon]] with the Lady [[Alzena Ottern|Alzena]] and her two sons coming along to be reunited with [[Elias Den|Elias]]. [[Elias Den|Elias]] was overjoyed to see the safe return of his daughter and grandchildren, but was greatly troubled by the news of the lord. He gave the group their reward and asked that they travel to [[Strōl]], request an audience with [[King Kong]], and inform him of what happened in [[Otterna]]. They agreed, and made their way out into the depths of the [[Strubian Marshlands]], toward the city on the sea to the south. '''The King, The Thief, and The Boy'''